Pompeii Vulcan
This tribute belongs to Aaron, do not use him without his permission. Name: Pompeii Vulcan District: 2 Weapon: His metal fists. If he had to use an actual weapon it would be a sword. He likes using a shield Gender: Male Alliance: Careers Age: 18 Height: 6'0" Personality: Pompeii is a born leader. Ever since he was 5 he led war games in 2 with the other children. He is most likely a better strategist than Panem's war general. He is nice to the people he leads and in return; everyone but sadists (who don't like anyone) love him. He is self-conscious about the appearance of his hands and if someone mentions them he will quickly change the subject. He is not afraid to kill worthy opponents but will not harm weaker people. He will always be fair in a fight and not sneak. If one of the Careers is torturing captives/ being evil he will swiftly bash their skulls in with his fists or stab them. Strengths: He is a master strategist and is a capable leader and can outmaneuver other alliance leaders. He is good with weapons and his fists of steel are powerful enough to punch through walls if he hits it hard enough. He is a very quick thinker and doesn't get caught off guard. His long arms allow him to be a great climber. Weaknesses: Pompeii isn't the best at swimming but he isn't absolutely horrible, just below average. He has no knowledge about plants, his instructors from Career school didn't deign it necessary to teach the students about plants so none of them do. Backstory: "Hey Pompeii" "Sup dude, how are you?" "Hiiii" The moment I walk out of my stealth and evasion lesson a chorus of voices greets me. My friends, girls, and people that I've never even seen before. Yet this does not surprise me. When you're best in class in the Career Academy popularity comes easily. And I was the best. The only person anywhere near as skilled as I was at... anything, was Kenneth Gray, but other than him, no one could even put up a worthy fight. I walk into my favorite class, sparring and swordplay. The instructor quickly looks at all the assembled boys and girls. "Tournament." He announces in his boring, drawling voice. A short-lived cheer rises up from the crowd. He would put us in brackets and if you lost a match you would get eliminated and would sit out and watch the rest of the day. After 5 minutes he reads off who would be sparring whom. "Matt Song vs. Pompeii Vulcan." My name is called first and I lazily stand up and grab a battered training sword. Matt groans but grabs a sword and stands in front of me nonetheless. We face off against each other and wait for the instructor to give us the signal to start. "GO!" In a few seconds my sword is at Matt's throat, scraping against his Adam's apple. He throws his sword down at the ground in disgust and stalks away. After a few similar fights the trainer announces the tournament only has two people left in it. "Pompeii Vulcan vs.... Kenneth Gray" Ken flashes me a predatory grin and swings his sword, showing-off. We are by no means friends, in fact, we hate each other's guts. "GO!" Ken lunges at me and throws a powerful thrust. I parry and retaliate. He blocks and launches a series of complex slashes and spins. I find a weakness in his defenses and strike. He dances out of the way and I trip him. He falls and grunts. I step on his hand and snarl. His sword rolls out of his grasp. I turn and raise my fists in victory. Hands still raised and flashing a cute girl a big grin a turn back to look at Ken. He's standing right in front of me, sword back in hand, blood lust in his eyes. He stabs at my stomach and I block... but not with a sword... with my hands. I wake up groggily and remember an intense pain I felt before blacking out. I raise my hands in alarm and am immediately surprised by something. They feel much MUCH heavier than before. I lift them up and look up at them. I am not that surprised that they're now made of stainless steel. I move the steel fingers. They work. The door opens, I turn to face it, the principal of the Career Academy walk in, looking nervous "I see you're up! Good, good. The doctor's thought you might die from blood loss. Umm... have you already seen... you know..." "Yes, I have." "The boy's expelled you know. The one that cut off your hands." As if that would make me feel any better. I stand up and stretch, and ignoring the protesting man I leave the room. I walk up to where Ken's locker was, now empty. I rear my hand back and punch it. To my astonishment, my metal hand goes through the front... then the back... then the wall behind it. I pull it back quickly. I feel no pain at all. With the power I just punched through the wall, I could smash a human's skull. I could do many things with these hands. I smile as a confused face peeks at me through the hall in the wall. When it sees who I am their face brightens. "Hi Pompeii!" Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Unfinished Category:Males